A Christmas 'Tail'
A Christmas 'Tail' is a story written by SneakingShashi. Summary It's Christmas time in Adventure Bay, and every pup and person alike is feeling the spirit in their hearts... with one exception. Arthur isn't being very generous despite his abundance of money. Will one encounter get him to change his greedy ways? Characters Arthur (as Scrooge) Hobson Chase (as Bob Cratchit) Skye (as Mrs. Cratchit) Rocky (as Tiny Tim) Marshall (as the Ghost of Christmas Past) Rubble (as the Ghost of Christmas Present) Everest (as the Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come) Zuma (as Fred) Mr. Fuzzywig Bella Trivia * This story is based off of A Christmas Carol by Charles Dickens. Story Arthur is sitting on the couch in the evening, looking out the window thoughtfully at the snow falling down. His butler, Hobson, approaches, clutching a napkin and carefully holding a fancy glass. Arthur: Thank you, Hobson. (Takes a sip) Ahh... much appreciated. Hobson: No problem, sir. What a glorious sight lies outside... and just in time for Christmas Eve. Arthur: Eh, I suppose it's just fine. I much prefer staying indoors and taking a nice hot bath or admiring my model train layout to frolicking out in that cold, miserable snow like a fool. Hobson: Sir! Have you no Christmas spirit? Arthur: Christmas spirit? You mean, looking forward to getting gifts? If that's so, I have tons of spirit! I can't wait to see what I got! Arthur hops up and down excitedly on his short Corgi legs, in the process spilling his drink, prompting Hobson to sign and sop it up with the napkin. Hobson: No, sir, the true spirit of Christmas is looking beyond yourself and thinking of how you can help others. Arthur: Help others? Pfft. Save that nonsense for the soft-hearted, fickle-minded, nonsense-believing folks. Christmas is about getting gifts and celebrating how much you have! Hobson: Oh dear, sir... well, will you look at the time. I'll be off to bed. Goodnight, Arthur. Arthur: Goodnight, Hobson. As Hobson leaves the room, Arthur finishes up his drink with one last gulp and sets the glass down. The dog suddenly felt overcome by tiredness. Nearly tripping over a potted plant, he fell onto his spacious bed and almost instantly drifted off to sleep. Shortly after he went to bed, however, a hazy white light filled the room, prompting the pup to awake with a start. Arthur: Huh? What's this? He then sees a ghostly figure that resembles Marshall before him. The Dalmatian lets out an eerie howl and hovers closer to Arthur. Arthur: Aah! Why... please don't hurt me! Ghost of Christmas Past: No need to fear, Arthur. Arthur: How do you know my name? Ghost of Christmas Past: You've become quite known for your lack of Christmas spirit. Arthur: Everyone's always talking about this 'spirit' nonsense. Ghost of Christmas Past: I believe that it's time to stop talking and begin acting. Arthur: What's that supposed to mean? You should know I'm not one for philosophy. Ghost of Christmas Past: Step a bit closer. The corgi edged nearer to the ghostly spotted dog, and before he knew it, there was a flash of light and he was whisked away by an unseen force.